Paper Hearts
by Tasogare-Taichou
Summary: A semi-challenge fic, a series of letters written between Ichigo and Rukia while he spends a semester abroad in America. Inspired by the livejournal community 10 letters, with a beginning and end added to it.
1. Prologue

Sitting with hands cupped under her chin, elbows resting on her knees, Rukia tried not to make it blatently obvious that all of her attention was focused on the metal box attached to the side of the doorway that led into the Kurosaki household. The box -- mailbox, they called it -- had been there since she first came here 5 years ago, and she'd never paid it much attention before. But then... she hadn't had any reason to. But that was before the events of last week.

Last week, when she'd stood there with the rest of the Kurosaki family and watched a taller, less-lanky substitute shinigami give one last farewell wave before walking down a long tunnel into one of those horrible huge flying machines. She didn't trust them, was determined that she would NEVER set foot in one, and why the hell couldn't he just go to school i here /i like he'd been doing? What was wrong with the college he was going to, the one a few towns over? At least then he was home on the weekends and she wasn't so damned i bored /i . 

He was supposed to be writing to her, she'd i demanded /i that he do so, and he'd promised -- after a few kicks and threats and some creative blackmail -- that he would. So where was the letter. He'd been there a week, it didn't take THAT long to get settled in, did it? She'd overheard Isshin reassuring Yuzu that America was a very nice place, that it wasn't some horrible place where he'd get mugged or killed, and Isshin wouldn't lie about that. So what was he i doing /i ? Irritating her, that's what.

Musings were interrupted by the arrival of the familiar white truck and the shuffling of feet. Yanking her head back from it's vantage point on the roof, she watched with rapt interest as the uniformed man rummaged around in the truck and made his way over to the metal box, lifting the lid and dropping a sheaf of papers into it. As soon as the truck rumbled away, she dropped to the ground and stuck one greedy little hand into the box, yanking out everything and flipping through before tossing it back in with a grin, one stamp-covered envelope clutched in her fist. Finally.

Glancing around, she darted back down the path and into the door, unaware of Isshin's chuckle from his vantage point in the clinic window.


	2. First Letter Ichigo to Rukia

Rukia -

God, this feels dumb. The hell did you make me promise to do this shit anyway, you know it's not like I'm gone for good or something, it's just for a semester. Sheesh, don't you guys have college in Soul Society? Or at least... something _like_ it? It's really not some big deal. Besides, this is a pain in the ass. But uh... yeah. America's alright I guess, at least my hair blends in better here than it does at home. Hell, some people here actually tell me it looks cool.

So... guess things are pretty boring there without me, that you want me to do this so bad. Heh, or maybe you just miss having someone around the abuse all the time? Oh, you'd get a kick out of the guy who sits next to me in chem-lab. Guy's totally mental, right up your alley. And by mental, I mean seriously off his gourd. For one thing, he's convinced he sees spirits. And NO, he can't actually see them, he doesn't even know what they look like. I mean, the guy's sitting there talking about bloody chained corpses looming over my shoulder and there's not a fucking thing there. Real idiot type. Likes cute things, go figure.

It's irritating, but kinda funny at the same time. Wonder what he'd do if he _actually_ saw something. Probably shit himself. At least that'd be more amusing than that paranormal crap he always tries to drag me to. Anyway, uh... yeah. Don't do anything stupid while I'm gone, NO I'm not bringing you anymore Chappy stuff, and tell Dad and Karin and Yuzu not to worry. I'm FINE, so they can stop calling every damned night. And... take care of yourself. Don't go get yourself hurt being dumb. Get Renji or someone to go hunting with you.

-Ichigo


	3. Second Letter Rukia to Ichigo

Ichigo -

Ichigo -

So you can complain even in a letter? Somehow not surprising. You act like I made you go on a date with Ishida, you baby. Really, how hard is it to write a simple letter? And don't think I won't make good on what I said. I know where you hide it, and I WILL make sure everyone knows if you don't shut up and just write the damned letters. As for your question, no we don't have college in Soul Society, moron. We just spend about 7 years in Academy and even then it's not like you can GO somewhere else to learn. What, did you think there's more than one Soul Society or something? Hah, bet you did.

Why did you throw out my special pink limited edition Chappy tea and put your own nasty crap in the box? That's MY box, get your own! I don't want to drink that gross bitter stuff you like, I actually have taste buds unlike you, you oaf. You know I hate that bitter kind. Don't do it again or I'll put strawberry Kool-Aid in your shampoo bottle and then you really _will_ be a strawberry.

So the guy's crazy, I thought you said lots of humans are like that. Besides, it's good for you to meet new people. Maybe you might actually learn to _be nice_. Wouldn't THAT be something. And besides, the hell are you implying by saying he and I would get along great? What, because I'm used to dealing with YOU, so it'd just be like switching one head-case for the other?

I'm not going to do something stupid, and I DON'T need Renji to go hunting with me! I can take care of myself just fine thank you, especially without all your overprotective macho bullshit getting in the way. It'd serve you right if I ambushed the man who delivers the letters and took all those brownies Yuzu's sending you, you asshole. But... don't get killed over there or anything. You'd make Yuzu cry, and I don't think you want to be _that_ much of an asshole. And you'd _better_ bring me some Chappy stuff, I bet they have things there they don't have other places.

Oh, and Kon says "hi". In... his own way, though it's hard to tell seeing as I locked him in the drawer.

-Rukia


	4. Third Letter Ichigo to Rukia

Rukia -

Rukia -

So your bitchiness isn't limited to in-person? I said I'd write the damned letters, I didn't say I'd be _happy_ about it, you know. And stay the hell away from my shampoo, I'm not a fucking strawberry! And don't even make threats about... _that_. It's not funny. And no I didn't think there's more than one Soul Society, I'm not an idiot. At least I'm not afraid of the airplane because I think it's some sort of monster. You know you almost got us all thrown out of the airport?

I didn't take your damn tea, and that's NOT your box. You just decided it was. Like you just decide that _everything's_ yours. So don't take over my fucking room while I'm gone, midget.

Meeting new people is seriously over-rated, they're even crazier HERE than at home. Even my room-mate's some sort of weirdo. Like, _weird_ weird. The guy moved in yesterday, finally, and he painted his whole half of the damned room black. Who the hell paints their room black? And then he fuckin covers half the black walls with some goth-metal poster crap, turned his bed into a tent and sat in it staring at me. Freak. And then he calls ME weird. The hell? When _he's_ the one painting his fingernails and wearing black lipstick and punching holes in his lips?

You know, I didn't mind black before, hell I was _used_ to it by now, but I'm really getting sick of it now. If you were here I'd get you to paint some stupid pink Chappy in the middle of his wall. Just to fuck with him. And those brownies better not have bites taken out of them when I get them or I'll send you a picture of Chappy's severed head. And there's _NO WAY_ I'd make Yuzu cry, so just shut up about that!

How's the hunting going? I never actually thought I'd _miss_ putting up with that shit, but I guess I've just gotten used to the stupid badge going off all the damned time. Must not be as many hollows here, since it hasn't gone off at all since I got here. Either that or it's broken. Whatever. Oh, and you can just leave Kon in there as far as I'm concerned. Not like he needs to breathe or anything. Gotta go, class time.

-Ichigo


	5. Fourth Letter Rukia to Ichigo

Rukia -

Ichigo -

Fine then, be an asshole. Not as though I expected anything different afterall. You really should take some lessons from Renji, at least he knows how to _act_ like he's enjoying something even if he isn't. And I was NOT scared of that... airplane thing. I'd just never seen one before, and how would _you_ react to something that big and that noisy that you'd never seen before? Or don't you remember the first time you saw a hollow? I bet you ran like a little kid. And I swear if you do anything to Chappy I'll come over there and beat you for it.

That IS my box, I told you it was my box when I found it, that I was going to put my tea in it and you just nodded and didn't care. So that means you can't just _decide_ that you care now after I'm already using it! Oh, and I painted Chappy on your wall, seeing as how I can't come there and paint it on your room-mate's. Aren't you so grateful? You should be, I wouldn't do that for just anyone.

So what do you care what colour he paints his room, it's not like he's painting _your_ half of it, you know. You ought to just quit whining about it. You whine too much, you know that? It's a really bad trait, you should work on that. Oh, the little keychain thing with the letter is from Inoue, she wanted me to put it in. I think she made it in that sewing club she and Ishida are in. They want me to join, Inoue said I could even make my own Chappy doll, but it seems a little weird. I never did any sewing except what I had to do in Rukongai to make sure my clothes stayed in one piece. Oh well, it'll give me something to do I guess. Maybe you should join a club too. How about the Whiner's Club? That sounds like it would fit you.

The hell is that supposed to mean, "how's the hunting going?"? Like you thought I'd be sitting in the room all trembly going "oh no, Ichigo isn't here, whatever will I do?" or some crap like that. Get over yourself, it's fine. I managed just fine before you came along, you know and don't you forget that!

Oh, Yuzu wanted me to send this picture to you, and would you PLEASE just write to your dad so he'll stop sulking and pouting whenever I get something in the mail and he doesn't?

-Rukia


	6. Interlude: Matt

Shoving hands into his pockets, Ichigo's scowl deepened as he leaned against the lampost on the corner, absently watching the rush of traffic go by. Bright yellow taxicabs scattered the crush of vehicles, their lights - and horns - echoing amidst the cacophony that was downtown New York. Wrinkling his nose at the unpleasent smell of the exhaust fumes - at least, that was the part of the ambient scents that he could identify easily - he sighed and glanced around him. Nope, no sensible juice machines like you'd find in a _normal_ city. Idiot Americans somehow couldn't see the common sense in having a simple vending machine on the street for when you wanted something to drink. All such machines in New York were either inside buildings or in the subway, leaving the only option for a quick drink or snack the carts with their blue and yellow umbrellas, selling something called 'hotdog'.

He wasn't really certain what a hotdog was, but somehow it didn't sound too appetizing. Not to mention that, as far as he could see from watching other people purchase them, it consisted of some sort of odd, tubular meat couched in bread with toppings dumped on it. Strange, but he was relatively certain that at some point today he'd be forced into eating one, if only because it was the only food around. Not even considering that Matt considered it a foodgroup in and of itself, and had been abjectly horrified to learn that his new friend - because apparently anyone that Matthew Brannigan interacted with outside of teachers was a 'friend' - had never tasted one. Or been to New York.

Which was precisely why he, Kurosaki Ichigo, was currently being subjected to a day of sightseeing with the blonde pathology major. Growling under his breath, he mentally cursed Matt. And the city, and the stupid "I heart NY" T-shirt he'd been badgered into wearing, and the fact that he hadn't been able to find a way OUT of the damned outing because like it or not, he at least needed to figure out his way around the city.

Hearing a shout of his name, the orange-haired shinigami glanced up to find the familiar tow-headed figure of his lab partner barreling down the street towards him. Rolling his eyes as Matt skidded to a stop in front of him, he crossed his arms over his chest and waited while the other man stood there, bent over with one hand braced against his knees, holding his other one up as if to ward off questions while he caught his breath.

"You know, this is your stupid idea, and _you're_ the one late."

It was really pointless to make note of it, Matt was _always_ late, no matter how early he left for something.

"S...sorry. Had to... meet Dana."

Standing up and shifting his backpack, Matt nodded his head towards the towering edifice down the road.

"She's gonna meet us there, but I had to give her something first."

Shoving his hands back into his pockets, Ichigo took in the other man's appearance, some portion of his brain twitching slightly. Matt was one of those Americans who watched more anime and read more manga than was healthy for any one person, dropped random Japanese phrases - often badly pronounced - into perfectly legible English conversations, and proudly referred to himself as an otaku despite Ichigo's snorted quip that he obviously didn't know what the word really entailed. Today was no exception, it seemed, as Matt ran hands through rumpled flaxen hair, pulling off his black plastic-rimmed glasses to rub them on the front of his Nintendo hoodie.

"Do you even own a shirt that doesn't have some anime or game reference on it?"

Matt was nonplussed by this, simply shaking his head as though such a thing was something to be proud of.

"You're just jealous because my shirt's way cooler than yours."

Ichigo's scowl deepened. At least _he_ had a sense of style. He eyed the black hoodie with the green mushroom patches on the shoulders, the grey T-shirt that sported a yellow ball with 3 red stars and the words 'My Power Level is Over 9000" in red, the entire offensive combination set off with baggy jeans and a pair of blue Converse sneakers. But the weirdest thing was the oversized pair of what looked like headphones, with wires and chips soldered to them, bristling with small antennae and lights.

Shaking his head, he turned to follow Matt down the street, determined not to ask about the weird headphones. If he did, it would just open up the floodgates.

"The hell are those things?"

He could have slapped himself, clapping a palm to his face and mentally cursing his own inability to simply listen to his common sense.

_Great... now he's gonna tell me._

Turning to glance back over his shoulder, Matt grinned widely before launching into a detailed discussion of the mechanics of his new toy, only to be cut off by Ichigo's growl.

"I don't care how it's made, what does it DO, Brannigan?"

"Ohhhh! Well you see, it's a receiver. Spiritual entities are often attracted to high places, and especially places that have an overflux of electrical and magnetic discharge energy. It's like a big bug zapper to them, you could say. And this headset reshapes and defines MY brainwaves into a more magnetically-inclined nature so that I can synch up better with the spiritual waves. That way, there's a much greater chance that I'll be able to make contact if I wear this while up on the top floor. Do you want one? I brought a spare besides mine and Dana's."

The explanation in and of itself was enough to give him a headache as he snarled a negative before reluctantly following. He could already tell that this was going to be one of those days.


	7. Fifth Letter Ichigo to Rukia

Rukia -

Rukia -

I am NOT an asshole. And what the hell do you mean, I should take lessons from _Renji_?! There's no WAY he's better than me at anything. And you're an idiot if you think he's gonna pretend to enjoy something like that. He only does it because he likes you... You just think everyone's gonna pretend like they like shit to make you happy. You're like some spoiled kid.

I did NOT run from it, you bitch! Not the way you ran from that airplane. And you can't kick me from across the ocean, idiot. Not that I'm afraid of you anyway.

I swear, if you painted that stupid rabbit's ugly face on my wall...

I do NOT whine all the time! And I only care if he paints the stupid room black because it's MY stupid room too and I have to look at it all the fucking time. At least _he_ leaves my tea alone. He's addicted to coffee, but it's not like I care what he drinks. Just as long as he keeps his damned nailpolish out of MY part of the bathroom. It's irritating enough that he drinks about 8 cups of the stuff a day, the whole place smells like it constantly and I have to listen to that stupid pot bubbling all the time.

Tell Inoue thanks for the keychain thing. It's... purple. And don't join the sewing club, that's totally gay. Besides, anything that _you_ make'll just come out looking like crap. Like all your drawings. Speaking of which, the hell'd you have to draw all over the damned envelope for, I don't want to see that crap all the time, especially not after I got _away_ from it.

It means just what I SAID, moron. "How's the hunting going?". And I bet you _are_ sitting there trembling. Bet you're wishing I was there already.

I'm NOT writing to my dad, so just tell him to shut the hell up and leave you alone, you know you don't have to be so damned nice to him all the time. Especially not since he already _knows_ who you really are. You're just being stupid. Tell Yuzu thanks for the picture, I sent one back for her. It's this thing called the Empire State Building, in New York. It's a pretty neat building, you can go all the way up to the top the same way you can in Tokyo Tower, but the architecture's totally different. Matt made me go -- he's that crazy guy in my lab class, the one who thinks he sees ghosts. I just went to shut him up -- and he apparently likes to take stupid pictures.

Anyway, I don't need it, so Yuzu can have it. Tell her I'll send her some American recipes if she wants.

-Ichigo


	8. Sixth Letter Rukia to Ichigo

Rukia -

Ichigo -

If you aren't an asshole, you certainly do a good job _acting_ like one. And what the hell is that supposed to mean, of course Renji likes me. He's my friend, we grew up together. Hell, we're practically like siblings. Of _course_ he likes me. But that doesn't mean I'm spoiled. And I _didn't_ run from the airplane, I just moved away from it because it was noisy, idiot!

You _really_ should join that whiner's club. It might help you. Like that thing I saw on the TV, that program with the steps in it. Twelve of them, I think. Maybe you should go to that too. Or maybe just _talk_ to him, you might find that he's actually a decent person. Just... weird.

And just because of that, I AM going to join it, to prove you wrong. So there.

It's getting cold here, Inoue says it might snow tonight if the temperature drops enough. Is it snowing where you are too? Ishida said Nyuu has about the same climate as Karakura, so it's probably cold there too I guess. Yuzu's worrying that you don't have enough warm things so I told her I'd put a hat in the box for you. I made sure it's the Chappy one, you should be grateful. I wouldn't let just anyone wear it.

Hunting's going about the same as usual, but it's almost a little bit too quiet at times. Makes me wonder if something's brewing again. Hopefully not, we don't need to deal with anything like that again anytime soon. Matt doesn't sound like he's that bad of a guy, you should try and make friends with him. If he really _can_ see spirits, you know, he's potentially in danger.

Oh, a letter came for you from Arisawa, I put it in here too since I guess she forgot that you're over there until March or so. It's strange, the way all you humans spread out and go so many different places. Why doesn't everyone go to the same place to learn, the way it is in Seireitei? That would make a lot more sense.

Yuzu says thank you for the picture and that she'd love some recipes. She also wants to know if you're going to be coming home for Christmas or not. I told her only jerks wouldn't come home for Christmas so you don't have to worry about deciding anything since I did it for you. Oh, and this time I drew on the letter too, just so you could enjoy my drawings

-Rukia


	9. Seventh Letter Ichigo to Rukia

Rukia -

Rukia -

I do NOT enjoy your drawings, I feel like I have to open this thing with tongs so I don't infect my fingers or something. And do you _seriously_ think that's why he does it? God, you're dense. Whatever, I'm still not gonna do what you want so no point in trying. Heh, fine. You "moved away". The same way a Hollow "moves away" from me when I'm killing the damned thing.

The hell are you watching on TV?! That twelve-step thing is for _alcoholics_, you moron! Stop saying crap you don't understand, someone might actually believe you. And it's not "Nyuu", it's NYU. New York University. And no, it's not snowing here and it's not THAT cold.

NO. I am NOT wearing that thing. Tell Yuzu I'll just _buy_ a hat if I need one. And I don't want to be friends with him, he creeps the hell out of me. I think the guy like worships demons or something, he sits there at night with a candle and talks to the wall. Then looks at _me_. I wish he'd just stay in his little tent-thing he made. His name's Devon, I found that out. You happy now?

Get Renji or someone to help you out if you think something weird's going on, you need someone to make sure you don't get in trouble if they try to pull something. And then your brother can't get mad at me over something stupid. Matt's not a bad guy, he's just fucking irritating. He's like Don Kanonji, remember him? All loud and shit and claiming he can see ghosts and track spirits with his little tape recorder and stuff. Only Don Kanonji actually _could_ see shit. Matt can't. He just thinks he can. At least he knows his clinical-path. He's making something, some "creation" he calls it, that's apparently going to help him "prove to the world that ghosts exist". Dunno what it is, but I doubt it'll do anything worthwhile. His last "invention" didn't, so no reason why this one would.

Oh, Tatsuki wrote? Cool. And we don't all go to the same place because not everyone learns the same thing, moron. Like how NYU has a medical program and Tatsuki went to that community college on a sports scholarship. If everyone went to the same place they'd all be doing the same thing. Guess you guys only have one place to go because unless you become a Shinigami you're just a normal soul.

The little box is for Yuzu, it's got some recipes in it. I got her the pink one with the flowers because it was the only one so she doesn't need to make some big deal over it. It's not like I picked it out or anything. And stop _doing_ that, I can make up my own damned mind about that sort of shit so stop deciding for me! Of course I'm coming back for Christmas, as long as I can get enough work done so don't go telling my family I'm some sort of jerk!

Keep your stupid Chappy hat, you'll probably forget to wear anything yourself and then I'll have to listen to you whine about catching a cold.

-Ichigo


	10. Eighth Letter Rukia to Ichigo

Rukia -

Ichigo -

Shut up, my drawings are NOT that bad! I've even been getting in a lot of practice, seeing as I decorated your room with them.

What's that supposed to mean, why else would he do it? You're not making sense, but I guess that's nothing new. And stop insulting me, how was I supposed to know it was for some specific sort of problem. The guy on the TV kept talking about it like it was the greatest thing ever.

Fine, I'll tell her. Then at least you won't have to feel bad knowing your poor, sweet, considerate little sister has been worrying herself so much over the welfare of an ungrateful oaf like yourself. Aren't I generous? I thought so. So his name's Devon? At least that's a start, he's probably an interesting person. And plenty of people do that, Nii-sama sits like that when he's praying for Onee-san's spirit. Maybe he's just mourning a loved one. You're so thick you'd probably completely miss that if it were true.

I am NOT going to get into trouble, stop looking down on me like that! I can take care of myself and unlike _you_, at least I don't rush headlong into things and get myself hurt all the damned time the way you do.

Oh, cool. Does he have a show too? I bet his invention will be something way cooler than anything you've ever made. Probably something epic that will make a huge difference in the world. And then everyone'll laugh at you because you doubted him. You should bring him home for Christmas, I bet he'd get along great with your family. What's "clinical-path" anyway? Is that some sort of American hobby or something?

Yeah, I guess that makes sense, I mean if you don't have the spiritual power to become a Shinigami then you just live out your life as best you can. And if you want to learn how to do something, you find someone who already knows how so they can teach you. It just seems strange that you guys all have to go to special schools for that. Why not just find someone who knows how to do what you want to do and have them teach you? I mean, couldn't your dad just teach you how to be a doctor? That seems like it would make a lot more sense than going halfway around the world to learn the same thing.

Yuzu loves the box, she says she's going to cook some of the things in it when you come back for Christmas. And I decide things for you because you're an idiot and you'd wait until the last minute or decide something stupid if I didn't do it for you.

Almost everyone came home last weekend, something about "winter break", and Inoue made us all go out in the snow. It was nice, a bit like before everyone went to school in different places. I put a photo in, so you could see. Keigo said if he'd had longer before he had to go back, he'd have taken me out for dinner, but I don't know what for. We don't really know each other that well or anything. I guess he probably wanted to know how you were doing and stuff like that. Oh, your dad says send another picture.

-Rukia


	11. Interlude: Rukia

Interlude - Rukia

With a soft pop, small purple-tipped fingers pulled the cap off of the orange marker, setting it aside as she began to carefully fill in the jagged black shape on the paper. Humming softly to herself, Rukia growned at the drawing - Ichigo-bear didn't have enough of a scowl - and set down the orange pen in favour of the black, adjusting a few lines until she was satisfied. There, that was better.

The petite shinigami was stretched out on her stomach, clad in a comfortable jersey patterned hoodie dress paired with black footless tights, dark hair pulled up into two short low pigtails while she concentrated on her artwork. Spread out around her - and across Ichigo's bedroom floor - were a myriad of papers, photos, and other trinkets. There was a wrapped package or two, Yuzu's rounded script decorating small labels here and there.

Her decorating of the light blue envelope now finished, Rukia sat up and turned it around, studying the front with a critical eye. The familiar name and now-familiar address were printed in neat, pretty characters on the front, kanji looking so much more normal than the blocky English words she had to use to address the entire box as a whole - she'd practiced, putting it carefully down onto a little card until she got it right - and she nodded in satisfaction as she set the letter down.

That done, she turned to the other assembled items. There was Sado's letter, the knitted keychain and folded piece of floral stationary from Inoue, Yuzu and Karin's notes, and even a card from Isshin. Not to mention the wrapped box of brownies, two sweaters, and various other odds and ends. She'd taken charge of packing the biweekly 'care package' that went along with her twice-weekly letters, simply because she, among all of them, had the least to do.

Not to mention, it meant she could decorate the box.

Fitting everything into the corrugated cardboard container, she folded the top, taping it in place before she began to do just that, pen flashing across the surface as she decorated it with Chappy and his furry friends, making extra sure she laquered a few of the cartoony strawberry stickers to the outside. There. NOW it was perfect.

Glancing to the side, she curled her feet under her as she scooped up a half-discarded sheet of folded notebook paper, catching the photo that slid out of it. Setting his letter aside, she cradled the thicker card in her hand, lips turning up in a faint smile. Though she'd die before admitting it to anyone else... she couldn't deny she missed him. Since his departure, she'd had the opportunity to spend more time with their other friends - she and Inoue in particular had grown closer, in fact they'd been painting each other's nails the prior afternoon - and while that was nice, and she was enjoying the _normalcy_ of it all... she _missed_ him. Missed his constant annoying complaining, his brash overconfidence, even the stupid way he always seemed to get himself hurt. She even missed the arguing.

Sighing slightly, she let painted fingers trail lightly over the smiling - in the case of the blonde man she could only assume was this 'Matt' person - faces in the picture, and the familiar - as ever - scowling face of Ichigo, looking angry and sullen in a black T-shirt that said something she could decifer as I and NY with a heart between them. Obviously, it must have meant "I love NY", and she remembered hearing him griping about shirts and something called 'tourists'. Smiling again, she set the photo aside before smoothing his letter and refolding it to put it away with the others.

He'd be home soon, and then things would be normal again.


	12. Ninth Letter Ichigo to Rukia

Rukia -

Rukia -

Remind me never to listen to you again. And just forget what I said about Renji, it's not anything important. Or go ask HIM, I'm not his damn keeper. So yeah. NOT gonna be friends with the roomie, he is NOT an interesting person. At least, not that sort of interesting. I walked in yesterday and the guy's having some sort of freaky ceremony, all talking in weird voices and shit. Probably drugged out of his mind or some other shit. Either way, not going there.

Oh yeah, Matt and his girlfriend -- how the hell does a guy like _that_ have a girlfriend anyway?! -- made me go to some stupid club thing. She's just as crazy as he is, see the picture? He's the guy with the blond hair, the one wearing the stupid-looking goggles. Yeah, that's his "epic invention" you were all excited about. And if you want to know why I look like that, it's because I just _wanted to escape_. Seriously, a room full of people like _them_? Not my thing.

And NO, I am not bringing Matt home for Christmas, and he doesn't have a stupid show so don't get your hopes up.

Clinical-path is clinical pathology. It's basically figuring out what makes people sick. Like, what sort of bacteria or other shit actually causes the disease. Matt's a pathology major, that's his specialty. And it's not _that_ weird, there's lots of different kinds of doctors you know. People used to do that sort of crap, before they made colleges and stuff. Called "apprenticeship". They just don't do that now. And even if I _would_ learn from my dad, which I won't because he's annoying, I don't wanna be a general practitioner.

I am NOT an idiot and I can decide shit for myself no problem I don't need some crazy midget making all my choices for me.

You moron, he wasn't asking you because of _that_, he was trying to get you to go on a date with him. Which you _can't_ do.

Tell Inoue thanks for the picture. Looks like you guys had fun, Ishida looks gay as always and tell Chad hi for me. And what the hell is _Renji_ doing there, doesn't he have work to do or something? And what the hell is up with his scarf, it's _pink_. He looks almost as gay as Ishida. Cept Ishida's got the hots for Inoue so I guess he just _looks_ gay.

Oh, it snowed today, tell Yuzu I got a hat so she won't worry, it's irritating when girls worry like that.

-Ichigo


	13. Tenth Letter Rukia to Ichigo

Rukia -

Ichigo -

Since when do you listen to me anyway? And I'm sure it wasn't what it looked like, you're such a baby sometimes. Just because someone likes music or stuff that you don't understand doesn't mean they worship demons. That's a good picture, it looks just like you. Same sour face and everything like you usually do, don't see what your problem is with it.

They look like nice people, and I'm sure Matt's more likely to get a girlfriend than a sourpuss like _you_. At least he's _smiling_ in the picture, you look like you just sucked on a lemon. Oh, that's right. Your face would break if YOU smiled. I almost forgot.

Oh, speaking of girlfriends, did you know Ishida and Inoue were a couple?! When did _that_ happen, I don't remember anything. I'm glad for them, though. They seem happy together. You know, like the sort of happy that could last forever. At least, the way you humans talk about forever. I guess it's because humans have such short lives, forever seems like a much more attainable thing to you guys. That's why shinigami usually don't get married. It's just... not something we tend to think much about, I guess. "Forever" isn't really that great of a thing, you know.

Inoue's acting weird though. She hugged me, not that _that's_ really out of the ordinary, but then she said something about how she "believed in me" and how she "knew things would work out". Any idea what she's talking about, cuz it makes no sense to me. But it obviously made sense to her and I guess that's what matters. Ishida seems less uptight since they came to an understanding too, so it's a good thing. Just... weird in a way.

How should I know there's different kinds of doctors? That doesn't make much sense, a doctor is a doctor, they all take care of people and heal sickness don't they?

The hell do you mean I can't go? You don't own me, I can go where I want and with who I want and it's none of your business you ass! Maybe I _will_ go out with him, I'm sure he'll be nicer than _you_. Not that you'd know what to DO on a date anyway, so it's really a moot point. And don't insult my Chappy scarf, I just loaned it to Renji because he didn't have one. And HE was nice and grateful for it, unlike _someone_ who said he'd rather freeze than wear the hat I so kindly offered.

Oh, I'll be heading back to Soul Society for a little bit so the next letter might be a bit late.

-Rukia


	14. Eleventh Letter Ichigo to Rukia

Rukia -

Rukia -

You really are an idiot, you know. Of course those two are together, wasn't it obvious? Or are you just that thick? And I could so get a girlfriend if I wanted one, shut up about that! Inoue just says shit like that, you know she doesn't make much sense sometimes. But I dunno what it means, it's probably just that same sort of random crap she says. I guess it's good for Ishida though, but I don't think anything can get the stick out of his ass. Kinda like your brother, it's shoved so far up there now it'll never come out.

The hell are you talking about, with that stupid "forever" shit? You sound like one of those dumb sappy girls crying over the fact that some guy won't ask you out. Just forget that crap, forever's forever, it's only got one definition and who cares if you live a long time or a short time. And it's irritating, so cut it out.

Look, um... you shouldn't talk like that, ok? All that... "not gonna be happy", and "don't deserve that" and all that other crap you're always saying when you get emo. It's stupid, so just forget about it. Stop acting like you don't get to run your own life, that's that stupid Kuchiki bullshit your brother's always saying. It's not like you. Forever isn't... it's not supposed to be about how long you life, idiot. It's supposed to be about never forgetting someone or something, even after they're not there anymore. Sheesh, I thought girls were the ones who were supposed to know that.

And my face wouldn't break if I smiled, I just _don't_ smile, alright? So quit whining about it. There's different kind of doctors to treat different kinds of sickness. Some doctors treat everything, others just do surgery, some work with kids, or they specialize in other things like cardiology or epidemiology or something.

You can't go because you just can't! Besides, you don't want to go out with Keigo, he'll just paw you all night. I'm just saving you the trouble of beating him up. And I do so know what the hell to do on a date, I've been on lots of dates before, probably more than a skinny little midget like _you_! You're probably just jealous because _you_ don't know anything about it. Heh, no wonder it looked so gay on him, though I guess Renji must not care about that. Doesn't he wear a pink bathrobe or something like that? Guess it just goes to show who the _real_ men are.

The fuck are you going back there for, can't they take care of things themselves? I thought they were supposed to be all powerful and shit. Guess not, seeing how easy I beat them all when they wanted to execute you. So what do they want this time?

Oh, Matt says hi.

-Ichigo


	15. Twelfth Letter Rukia to Ichigo

**Title:** Golden Autumn  
**Rating:** PG for language  
**Fandom:** Bleach  
**Character:** Kuchiki Rukia to Kurosaki Ichigo  
**Author's Notes:** Just fyi, the premise that I'm writing these on is a post-canon situation where Ichigo is in college and has gone off to America for a semester abroad, and he and Rukia are writing letters back and forth (at her demand)

Ichigo -

I am NOT an idiot, and how the hell was it so obvious? It's not like Ishida was following her around and trying to stammer out a confession. And besides, Inoue was always so distracted. How was I supposed to know they'd end up as a couple. But you've got a point, Inoue _does_ tend to say some strange things here and there. Oh, speaking of Inoue, she wanted to know if you'll be home for Christmas. Apparently she's trying to plan some sort of reunion party for everyone. Don't know why she'd want _you_ there, you hate those kind of things and you'll just ruin everyone else's evening being grouchy, but I promised her I'd ask when she dragged me out to get gold streamers and stuff for it.

Don't you talk about Nii-sama that way, just because _you_ don't like him. You should be grateful he talked the clan elders into not complaining when I requested to stay here on assignment. And forever is forever, there's not different _kinds_ of forever, dumbass. _You're_ the one who's not making sense. But..I'll assume you're actually trying to be _nice_ -- what a concept -- so I'll give you the benefit of the doubt and grace you with my thanks. You should feel priviledged.

Yeah, sure. Try it sometime, I want to watch your face crack.

What's.... cardi-o-gy? And that other thing? It doesn't make sense, why would there have to be different sorts of doctors? Can't one person take care of all sorts of illnesses? I think if I was a doctor, I'd feel a bit dumb if I couldn't fix any sort of illness that I came across. Which kind are you trying to be, anyway?

Is it getting colder there? It's starting to here, the leaves are turning but just a little bit. It's actually really pretty, there isn't any red yet, but everything's starting to turn all golden and orangey. That tree out in the front yard actually looks kindof like your head, if your head was any bigger. Yuzu took some pictures when we were raking up the leaves, and she really wanted you to see them, so I put a few in here for you. You can toss out the one of me, it looks horrible and there's leaves all in my hair and crap but Yuzu wouldn't let me leave it out.

Hmph, maybe I _will_ go out with Keigo, just because you say I can't. Stop acting like you have some sort of say in who I go out with and who I don't. Keigo is a very nice guy and at least _he_ seems to enjoy my company. And if you've really been on so many dates before, then why do you care if _I_ go on one if they're really no big deal?

Renji does _not_ wear a pink bathrobe it's white with pink flowers and even if he _did_, at least he doesn't act like the very _mention_ of anything pink might by some strange chance endanger his heterosexuality. The way _you_ do. Sure Ichigo. The "real" men are the ones who freak out if anyone even suggests they _touch_ anything unmasculine. I'll remember that.

I'm going back because I _have_ to, so stop whining about it. It's something family-related, I can't talk about it. And NO, it's not because I don't want to, it's because I don't _know_. And it's got nothing to do with them not being able to take care of things, or did you forget they did that just fine before you came along? Either way, I've got to go now.

Tell Matt hi for me, and you should ask Devon to go out somewhere, I'm sure he'd probably love to be your friend too.

-Rukia


	16. Interlude Ichigo

Growling slightly under his breath, Ichigo paused in the midst of flipping a page of his textbook at the loud attempted musical knock that reverberated against the door. The multitude of short and long raps did nothing to amuse him and everything to start up that niggling headache between his eyes. Only one person he knew knocked like that - well, one person besides his _father_ - and he did NOT want to deal with the noisy, annoying blonde and his idiotic inventions.

Clenching his eyes shut, the tall shinigami pressed fingertips to his temples and mentally willed the offensive visitor away from the door. All to no avail, as Matt simply let himself in with an overly cheery greeting, plopping down on Ichigo's bed with a wave.

"Hey! What's up?"

What he received in return was an icy glare as Ichigo snarled back at him.

"Brannigan. What do you want?"

Completely unperturbed by his friend's disposition, Matt smiled, idly snagging a book and flipping through it.

"Oh nothing much. Just saying hi."

Flopping down on his back, he thumbed through the text, frowning slightly.

"How's your girlfriend in Japan? Hear from her yet this week? I want to meet her, you know, she must be pretty cool since you talk about her all the time."

Ok, now he was going to hurt the other man. Headache twinging as he turned to shoot Matt a glare that would have melted lead, he resisted the urge to throw the rather heavy paperweight on his desk at the towheaded man.

"One, Rukia is NOT my girlfriend. She's my... look, she's not my girlfriend, so drop it. Two, the hell is it any of your business anyway?"

Matt shrugged, flipping another page before sitting up and tossing the text aside.

"Oh, can I borrow your notes for pharmacology? I can't find mine and I REALLY don't want to have to ask Angela, you know she's pissed at me because I wouldn't let her cheat off me last test."

Ichigo neglected to point out that the REAL reason why Matt's seat-mate was pissed off had less to do with test answers and more to do with the fact that the blonde pestered her all through class about his inventions and his idiotic theories.

"No, get your own notes."

Matt's face took on a horrified, martyred look, the sort that reminded Ichigo of Keigo when he was lamenting how all his friends had made plans that didn't include him. Grinding his teeth, fist clenching around the pencil, he listened to the whines and pleas for a moment before standing up, chair scraping back from the desk.

"FINE! You can borrow the damned notes, just shut the hell up!"

Turning to rummage on his bookshelf, he didn't see the triumphantly pleased grin on Matt's face, or the way the blonde subtly slid a piece of paper from Ichigo's desk into his pocket.


	17. Thirteenth Letter Ichigo to Rukia

Rukia -

I'm not even gonna dignify that with an answer. It was _so_ obvious, he didn't have to do that. Besides, Ishida's a pussy, he wouldn't have the guts. Heh, I'll bet she kissed him first, he wouldn't have had the balls to make a move on his own. But yeah, you're right. Inoue's a little weird sometimes.

Christmas party? Yeah, I hate those kinds of things, but I'll think about it. It'd be nice to see everyone. But no way I'm playing any of those stupid gay party games, OR wearing some stupid santa hat, so don't even think about it. Besides, why would you want to go to one of those things anyway? It's just an excuse for people to drink and act stupid in front of other people and the hell I'm giving you any blackmail material.

_I_ don't like _him_?! Rukia, your brother wants to rip my face off and use it to polish that gay-tarded flower petal zanpakutou of his. How the hell do you _expect_ me to act around him. Besides, he's a douche, he needs to take the stick out of his ass. And it's not like I would have let them they would have really made you leave anyway. The old guy's not so bad, you know.

Wow. I feel so special. Can't you just feel the special? I think I'll go have a root canal too, just for kicks.

It's cardiology, moron. It means a doctor who specializes in heart conditions and disorders. And epidemiology is one who specializes in serious or rare diseases. And it's not about not knowing how to treat everything, it's about specializing in one area so you're _better_ at it then you are at others. Like the same way you're good at kidou but you suck with a sword.

Me? I'm going for pediatrics not sure yet. Why?

Nah, it was getting colder, but right now we got some stupid heatwave crap. It's almost as hot as the summer, or at least that's what Matt says. But then, he lives here all year, so I guess he'd know. Kinda nice to wear shorts in November, though. Oh, I sent another picture for Yuzu's collection, it's when Matt and Dana -- that's his girlfriend -- dragged a couple of us to the aquarium. Yeah, that's Matt putting his head in the shark skeleton's mouth. He's an idiot. It's not so bad here, though. I guess since it's normally hot in the summer and the fall, you can still find warm-weather clothes and stuff. So at least I'm not stuck sweating myself to death on the way to class.

That tree does _not_ look like my head. Heh, at least my picture's better than yours. You look pretty like a cross-eyed bug. And just for that, I'm gonna keep it show it to everyone. Bet they'll agree with me about how dumb you look.

It's not _about_ that, you just can't go out with Keigo!

I am _not_ afraid of pink, and I am NOT gay. I just hate the damned colour, alright? Renji's welcome to it, if he wants to be a fruit. Heh, bet your brother likes pink too. I mean shit, his zanpakutou's a bunch of stupid flower petals. How much gayer do you get than that?

How is it family-related if you don't know? That's stupid. Feh, if they did so well before I came along, then how come they need me so damned bad now?

And for the last time, I am NOT going out somewhere with Devon. I'm not even going to the _cafeteria_ with Devon, the guy's a freakin satanist, and I'm not about to be his damn sacrifice.

Oh, tell Dad to send the damned money already, I'm tired of living off of those stupid ramen noodle cups because his stupid ass forgot to mail the check.

Oh, I got you a hat that's not so gay.

-Ichigo


	18. Fourteenth Letter Rukia to Ichigo

Ichigo -

At least _he _knows how to be sweet to a girl. He even brought her flowers the other day, just because! I'll bet _you _couldn't do anything like that, hah you probably don't even know where to _buy _flowers.

No one said you had to wear a stupid hat anyway. But fine, I'll tell them you'll be there. Even if you're going to be a sourpuss jerk the entire time. And as for me, _I _want to go because I want to see my friends, is that such a hard concept to grasp? And Inoue said she's inviting Matsumoto-fukutaichou, Ikkaku-san, Yumichika-san, Renji, and Hitsugaya-taichou too, so it's not like there won't be plenty of familiar faces for you to see. And who said I needed more blackmail material anyway?

Don't you dare talk about Nii-sama that way! _Maybe _if you showed him at least a bit of _respect _, you two could get along. But I'm sure that's too difficult for someone like you to understand. And I know that, you fool. You just don't know how to take 'no' for an answer.

Don't you mock me, you cretin, or I'll give your Dad the phone number to your room.

Oh, ok. So it's similar to the breakdown of the Gotei-13's divisions, how fifth division tends to specialize in kidou, second division is linked to the Corrections Corp, and twelfth is the Technological Research Bureau. That makes sense, I guess. So everyone learns the same basic stuff and then decides what they want to specialize in? No wonder you humans go to school for so long. And I do not 'suck' with a sword, as you so ungraciously put it! I just have higher skills in other areas.

Just wondering. That's... a doctor for kids, right? Careful you don't scare them all with your face.

Is it still hot there? That's so weird that it's hot in November there, what kind of place is America, anyway if they don't even have a decent winter? I think I'd like it better here. She's rather pretty, and she has a nice smile. What's with her mouth, does she have metal teeth? And you know... when you look at him this way, Matt sort of reminds me of a younger, blonde version of your dad. Without the facial hair, of course. So... an aquarium is a place to store fish skeletons? That seems like a weird place to go and visit, but you said they were strange...

The other letter and the little package is from Yuzu, it's cold medicine. You know, that icky purple stuff that tastes just a little less bad than the icky red stuff. And she put some homemade soup in there too, I think she's worried that because everyone around here - Renji, your dad, Karin, Sado - seem to be catching colds it means you might get one too. If she's not careful she'll get herself sick worrying so much about everyone else. Either way, I'm probably going to spend a few days over at Urahara's taking care of Renji. He shouldn't be alone and I don't trust that guy.

Suit yourself, everyone here agrees that it does. I do not look cross-eyed! At least I'm not a sour-faced oaf like you! And don't you dare go showing that picture to everyone there! If you do, I swear I'll find where your dad keeps your baby pictures and bring them along with me the next time the sewing club meets. Oh, speaking of the sewing club, Inoue made you some gloves, and I made the Chappy keychain.

Stop telling me what to do, you asshole! I can go out with whoever I want, and I'm going out with Keigo until you give me a good reason why I shouldn't. And 'you just can't' does NOT count as a good reason.

What did I say about talking about Nii-sama like that? Just for that, I'm letting Matsumoto-fukutaichou redecorate your bedroom. And for the record, neither Nii-sama nor Renji are in such fear of their masculinity to consider contact with the colour pink to be harmful to it. In fact, I think _you _are the one with issues as to your masculinity, _Strawberry _.

It's family-related because it has to do with my clan, you lunk! Just because of that doesn't mean I'm privy to all the details. If Nii-sama doesn't wish to tell me beforehand, that's his right and I'm certainly not going to dispute that. And stop inflating your ego, your head's big enough as it is.

I really doubt he's going to try to sacrifice you. Besides, aren't you a shinigami? A bit pathetic, being scared of a creepy little human with nail polish, you big baby. And I am not responsible for your financial situation, so maybe I'll just let you wait until he remembers.

- Rukia

P.S. Thank you for the hat - how'd you know I like purple? - it's surprisingly feminine, I'm amazed you were able to pick it up without cringing. I like the pom-poms. Oh, and the picture is from sewing club, I took it the other day. It's Inoue, Ishida, and everyone else. I'm not in it because I'm taking the picture.


	19. Fifteenth Letter Ichigo to Rukia

**Title:** Frosted Memories  
**Rating:** PG for language  
**Fandom:** Bleach  
**Character:** Kurosaki Ichigo to Kuchiki Rukia  
**Author's Notes:** Just fyi, the premise that I'm writing these on is a post-canon situation where Ichigo is in college and has gone off to America for a semester abroad, and he and Rukia are writing letters back and forth (at her demand)

Rukia -

I wouldn't do that because that sort of sappy crap is stupid. You shouldn't have to do extra stuff just to prove how you feel, especially not when those feelings are important ones like that. That's the whole point of bonds, idiot. And of course I know where to buy flowers, what kind of moron doesn't know _that _?

Good, cuz I'm not wearing it. And quit making me out like some kind of heartless jerk, I'm gonna go! Sheesh, they're my friends too, you know. Oh cool, so she invited all of them too? Bet Toushirou'll have a stick up his ass the whole time. Remember that one party where Ikkaku was wearing the lampshade? Yeah, well even after 3 drinks, Toushirou didn't lighten up, if you'll recall.

Wait, what do you mean you don't need _more_ blackmail material? You don't HAVE any to begin with... right?

I'll show him some respect when he stops treating me like some slug he's scraped off his foot. Besides, I'M not the one who goes out of my way to be insulting! And I can take 'no' for an answer, but only when it's not over something _stupid._

You _wouldn't._ Rukia, if you give him that number, I swear to God... Remember the time we went to the beach with everyone? And you stupidly left the number and he called every hour to make sure we were still alive?

Yeah, I guess that's similar. And we don't go to school for THAT long, idiot. It's only about 12 years, and then you only go to college if you want to. It's not like it's mandatory to get a job or anything, it just gets you a _better_ job most of the time. And yeah, that's called sucking, Rukia.

Right, a pediatrician takes care of kids. And besides, what's that supposed to mean? I don't scare kids.

Nah, it's starting to cool off again, at least it feels like fall. No snow yet, Matt says that's weird for this time of year, but he thinks it means we'll just get it all next month and get snowed in. Fun... Those are braces, idiot. They're to make her teeth straighter, the wires and metal actually pull her teeth into a different alignment over time. Most people get them when they're younger, guess she got hers now. And don't even THINK shit like that, he looks nothing like my dad. He's just... Matt. Stupid Matt and his half-assed weird-sounding Japanese. I seriously think he learned it all from watching badly-subtitled anime. The guy's just annoying, but I guess he grows on you in a way. I've actually gotten used to him. Kinda like Keigo. You didn't _actually_ go out with him, did you?

An aquarium isn't a place to store fish skeletons, it's like a zoo for fish. Oh right, you probably don't know what a zoo is. Basically, it's like a giant public fishbowl for fish from all around the world. That way, people can go and see things they wouldn't normally get to see. But some of the other things that they have are the skeletons of ancient fish or history stuff about them, it's pretty neat. If you're into fish, that is.

Oh. Tell Yuzu thanks, I guess. She knows I hate that crap, but I suppose it was nice of her to send it. She and Dad DO know they have _stores_ in New York, right? They don't have to send me everything like that, I'm perfectly capable of getting it myself. And don't go over there, Geta-boushi'll just do something weird again, and why the hell does Renji need to be taken care of? Big baby, he doesn't need that crap. Tell him to drink some orange juice and suck it up and stop being a wimp. He's probably just faking so you'll baby him, you should kick him for it.

Don't you even joke about something like that! And why would I want some stupid Chappy keychain? Tell Inoue thanks for the gloves, I guess. Any idea why she made them with... little ribbon things on them? And I'm not telling you what to do, I'm telling you not to go out with Keigo because he _likes_ you, you moron! And you don't like him like that, so don't go the hell out with him! And I am NOT in fear of my masculinity, what the hell does that have to do with the fact that I HATE PINK? And don't call me strawberry, midget brat!

That's just stupid. If it's your family, then you ought to at least know what it's about. That's just messed up, otherwise. And what do you mean, my head is big enough? I am NOT egotistical!

I'm not afraid of him, and what does being a shinigami have to do with getting murdered in my sleep? It's not like he's a hollow, you know. And don't DO that, are you trying to get me starved? Fine, if you guys get some notification that my dead body was found sacrificed in some satanic ritual, I'll make sure to tell all of Rukongai I told you so.

Everyone knows you like purple, idiot. It's not like it's some big secret, you know. And despite what you seem to think, I'm not injured by touching something that belongs to a girl. I'm not in the third grade, Rukia, geez. Thanks for the picture, I'll keep it with the others, up on the wall. There's a lot of you guys in that stupid club, aren't there? Did Inoue get her bangs cut? They look different somehow. Maybe it's just that she's got it all twisted up in the back... I dunno. Oh, I promised Yuzu a picture last week, so here's one.

I'm home on the 18th, for a week or two, make sure to tell Dad for me so I don't end up spending the night at the airport because he forgot about it.

- Ichigo


	20. Interlude: Matt's Letter

bTitle:/b Interlude: Matt's Letter

bFandom:/b Bleach

bCharacter/Pairing:/b IchiRuki, Matt belongs to me.

bRating:/b G

bSummary:/b The premise behind these letters is that of a college-attending Ichigo writing letters back and forth with Rukia while he participates in a semester abroad at NYU in America.

bDisclaimer:/b Bleach and all it's associated characters belong to Kubo Tite. Matt, Devon, and all other such characters belong to me.

Dear Ichigo's girlfriend in Japan

Hi! How are you? You don't know me, but I'm a friend of your boyfriend's! He's a pretty cool guy, so I thought you were probably pretty cool too, since he talks about you all the time. You're from Japan too, right? That's really awesome, I want to visit sometime, and see Akihabara, and Tokyo, and go to Kyoto and Tokyo Tower. You've been there, right? I mean, you live there, so you've probably been.

Your name's Rukia, right? Oh, my bad. I meant Rukia-SAN. Why do you guys do that, I mean I understand the whole honorific thing but isn't that way formal and annoying. Though Ichigo just calls you Rukia, so I guess it's different. Are you coming to visit anytime soon? I bet it would cheer him up a lot, he's always so grouchy.

Anyway, I hope I get to meet you soon!

-Matt Brannigan

*Author's Note* - As Matt is not a native Japanese speaker, and knows little beyond hiragana and some katakana, I am leaving it up to the reader to imagine the horrific mangled nature of the Japanese in his letter. I tried to manually mangle it, but as I couldn't get all my Japanese straight to then run through babblefish I just left it as-is. Suffice to say, while it is clear to US, to Rukia it's a garbled mess.


	21. Sixteenth Letter Rukia to Ichigo

Ichigo -

You know, for someone who hates 'sappy crap', you sure know a lot _about_ it. And I never said you were a heartless jerk, just a jerk. You should notice the distinction. And if you don't want to wear the hat, then it's not my problem if Yuzu cries when you tell her 'no'. Yeah, I remember that party, and you shouldn't talk about Hitsugaya-taichou so casually. It's rude, you uncultured lout.

The amount and nature of any blackmail material that I may or may not possess is no business of _yours_, Kurosaki-san.

Nii-sama does NOT treat you that way, he simply expects you to behave with a certain degree of manners and couth, something that you seem unable to do. He _does_ respect you, you know. What's so insulting about that? And that makes no sense when you consider anything I say that you don't like to be 'stupid'.

And that wasn't MY fault, how was I supposed to know he would do that? Don't be such a baby, he's just concerned about you. Sorry if my writing is not as neat as it usually is, the electricity is out here and your dad can't find the candles. There was a big storm earlier and it knocked out the gen-a-thingy, so I'm writing by moonlight. It's actually really pretty in a way, everything in your room looks like it's got a blanket of sparkly light over it. It's... peaceful, in a way, though I'd rather be on the roof, where I can see the stars. I remember when I was young, Renji showed me how to make pictures in the sky by connecting the stars. Did you ever do that? We'd sit on the hill in the moonlight and count how many pictures we could make.

Twelve years _is_ a long time, moron. We only spend 7 years in academy, and then that's just the standard curriculum. Plenty of people graduate in less than that. I only spent 4 years, and Nii-sama only took one to graduate. Wouldn't taking _less_ time to learn something be better than taking more time because it would show that you have a greater aptitude and learn things quicker and more easily?

Half of the child souls that we konso hide behind me when you look at them. I think that settles the point that you scare kids. Maybe if you didn't always have your face screwed up into such a scowl, they wouldn't be scared like that.

_I_ think that sounds like lots of fun. You'll get to sit around and drink tea and cocoa, and maybe you'll even get a chance to make friends with Devon. And don't call me an idiot, how should I know that humans use such... barbaric methods for something as menial as crooked teeth. What's so bad about crooked teeth anyway, that you would voluntarily subject yourself to a mouth full of metal?

I still think he looks like him. And his Japanese isn't all that bad, I could understand most of what he said in his letter. Though, why does he address me as "Ichigo's girlfriend-in-Japan"? Is that just because I'm a girl and we're friends? It almost sounds like he thinks we're a couple, what HAVE you been telling him? Either way, his grammer is a little strange, and he can't spell, but it was rather sweet of him to send it to me. I sent an extra bag of cookies for him in the package. They're the Chappy ones, since YOU'LL just make fun of them.

And what if I _did_ go out with Keigo? Maybe I told him yes, and we went out and had a lovely time? Are you going to sulk like a baby? And I know what a zoo is, I went with your family that one time, remember? So an aquarium is a zoo just for fish... ok, I guess that makes sense. I wish I could see it.

Of course it was nice of Yuzu to send it, she's worried about you. I could have told her a cretin like you would be ungrateful, I'm sure they know you have stores there. They just _care_, that's what family _does_, you know. So do friends, which is exactly why I AM going to go take care of Renji. At least _he's_ grateful to have someone care about him.

And see, there you go being ungrateful again! Fine, see if I make you any more presents ever. And they're ties, I helped her decide on them. They're supposed to tighten the gloves around your wrists so that the snow doesn't get in, idiot. Stop shouting at me! If I didn't know better I'd think you were jealous. Don't be such a baby, I didn't go out with Keigo, alright? And _not_ because you told me not to. I'm not so dense I couldn't figure out why he asked. He's a nice guy, but... I don't like him that way and it would be unfair to lead him on.

Do you always know everything YOUR family is doing? Don't be so ridiculous, there's nothing abnormal about me not knowing. You're just paranoid. And don't even _JOKE_ about something like that, you asshole! It's not funny! Don't you care what that would do to your family? Your friends? Don't ever say something like that again, Ichigo.

What is the 'third grade', and what does it have to do with girls and touching? Is it some sort of obscure human custom? There are twelve of us in total in the club, but Inoue's trying to recruit more members. And I don't know, you'd have to ask her. Besides, why are you suddenly so concerned about Inoue's hair? You never say anything about MY hair, or anyone else's for that matter.

Yuzu says to thank you for the picture, and she made you some soup. I packed it up in the box with the cookies and other things, she says make sure to share some with Matt and Devon. And I highly doubt that your father would forget to pick you up. Oh, I drew you a picture to go on your wall at school because I'm sure all you have is boring posters and blank walls. It's the park how it looks tonight - I'm sitting on the roof now - with the moonlight shining all over it. It looks so different without all the streetlights and so I wanted to show you, but the camera won't take a good picture of it.

- Rukia

P.S. - Tell Matt he may write to me more often if he likes.


	22. Seventeenth Letter Ichigo to Rukia

Rukia -

Would you stop that? I'm not going to make Yuzu cry, and I'm not being rude. I'm being friendly, isn't that what you want me to do? Quit being so damned picky. And it sure as hell IS my business what kind of blackmail material you have on me, how the hell _wouldn't _it be my business?

Rukia, your brother talks to me like you'd talk to a dog or an inanimate object, and you know it. Not once has that man said two words to me without his entire tone just dripping with disdain. I've never done a damn thing to him except get in the way of your execution, and I'm sure as hell not sorry for _that _. But you can't deny he treats me like some sort of inferior being, and he always has. It's pretty obvious he thnks I'm too low-class for you to associate with. Not that I care, but still.

Dad can't find candles because he never knows where anything is. And you shouldn't sit and write in the dark, moron. It's bad for your eyes, you'll go blind. Just wait until the lights come back on next time, it's not like I'm _going _anywhere, you know. And it's called a generator, it's a machine that creates electricity. And why are you sitting in MY room and writing, anyway?

You mean constellations, right? Heh, never would have thought Renji'd be the deep sort, but go figure. Yeah, we have those too. Most of them have to do with different stories from mythology and stuff like that. Stuff about heroes who died and had their image hung in the stars by the gods, and mythical creatures placed there as a warning, and all sorts of stuff like that. Yuzu used to be really into it when we were little, she'd sit and want me to name them all and tell her all the stories that went along with them. I never really thought much about it, it was mostly just to make Yuzu happy, but... Mom liked them too. She used to make up stories about them, different stories than the official ones, ones that she liked better. She'd even make up her own constellations sometimes, and tell us stories about them.

Academy for you IS like college, midget. You only go if you want to learn it, and you take as long as you need. Not everyone goes to college, and not everyone takes 4 years. We just have to go to school before that that's required for 12 years. And yeah, it does, but you still have to _take _the time to learn it. That's why some people graduate college faster than others.

For the last time, I am NOT trying to make friends with Devon, so just drop it! And how the hell should I know, my teeth are fine. Would you want those perfect little Kuchiki teeth to be all crooked and sticking out? I doubt it. And we're not like you, we can't just kidou them back straight.

He WHAT? What do you mean "in his letter"? And I have NOT been telling him anything! Especially not anything that would make him think... _THAT _! And don't send him _cookies _, you'll just encourage him! Nosy little prick, I _knew _he was up to something when he wanted to 'borrow my notes' for pharmocology.

If you want to go to the aquarium, just say so. I'll take you sometime, as long as you don't act like a 5-year old and embarass me by poking at everything. And stop calling me ungrateful, you brat! I know how the hell family's supposed to act. I'd have thought _you'd _be the one who doesn't know what it's like to have a family that actually gives a damn about your wellbeing. And why the hell should I care if you make me presents, they'll probably be crappy anyway.

I'm _not _jealous, like I said I was just trying to save you the trouble. And again, that's because your family is screwed up. Like I've said before. And what are you getting all upset over, stop acting like I insulted Chappy or something. Third grade is a grade in school, a particular year and pretty much everyone who's that age thinks the other gender is gross and disgusting. That they'll get cooties. And you're going to accuse ME of being jealous and then freak out because I noticed Inoue's haircut? I think _you're _the one who's jealous.

Tell Yuzu the soup was good, Matt liked it too. And I'm NOT telling Matt to write to you. Oh, your drawing actually didn't suck as badly as they usually do.

- Ichigo


End file.
